


Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I’m Yours)

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DamereyDaily, Devotion, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Literacy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Rey of Jakku learns how to write her name and starts signing her name on anything and everything she owns.(For the prompt:you are the best thing that's ever been mine)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I’m Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> For DamereyDaily2020 Prompt Five: “you are the best thing that’s ever been mine”
> 
> (In case the smutty fill wasn’t your cup of tea)
> 
> (Also I had a fever dream this afternoon as I recover from flu and this was the idea in it so yeah it’s safe to say I think about writing too much)

When Rey learns how to write her name, she writes it on everything she owns.

She scratches it on the walls, notches it into the bedframe, scrawls it under different letters she finds in the Falcon (she’ll later learn they spell _Han_ ).

Poe catches her doing it; he hands her a marker and tells her to write on his arm.

“But I don’t own you,” Rey protests. “People don’t own each other.”

Poe curls her fingers around the marker.

“No,” he agrees. “But they _do_ belong to each other.”

She signs her name delicately and seals it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READINGGGG!


End file.
